


Exhausted Parents Kiss

by SageOrijima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Fluff, Blue is a dog, Fluff, I don't think I did it justice but I damn well tried, Kissing, M/M, Parents, Tumblr Prompt, and they're kissing, fight me, i got this prompt on tumblr, i'm shit at tagging, klance, red is a cat, they're exhausted parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: After a stressful day, two dorks share a kiss.Got a prompt on tumblr and attempted to do it justice





	Exhausted Parents Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavensSplashing (lukewarmravensinatub)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukewarmravensinatub/gifts).



Lance huffed as he shut the apartment door behind him, groaning when he heard the telltale signs of the cat and dog fighting. “Blue, baby, come here!” Lance whistled and clapped his hand against his thigh as he hung his messenger bag up beside the door. Blue trotted over to Lance’s side with a wagging tail and lolling tongue.

Lance sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he began to wander into the half-kitchen half-living room. “You know beautiful, you can’t always fight with Red,” The Cuban boy tossed himself down onto the couch and rubbed behind his faithful dog’s ears. Blue purrs and rubs her head against Lance’s knees and lap.

With one head rubbing Blue’s head, Lance reached over to grab the remote that was resting on the coffee table. He picked it up and began to flick through stations until he landed on Comedy Central channel. Lance rubbed his neck and reached under the coffee table to grab one of his textbooks.

Blue hopped up beside her owner and cuddled into his side as he cracked open his textbook. Red stalked back into the living room and hissed at Blue, provoking the lab. Blue growled at the Ragdoll and shifted even closer to her owner.

Lance raised his hand to rub his temples at the headache that was beginning to form. After a roughly six hour shift, he really didn’t want to study for the upcoming AP Biology test. With a glance at the clock, he realized that it was almost eight, Keith should’ve been home thirty minutes ago. 

The Cuban pulled his legs up to his chest, along with the open textbook. His hand absentmindedly went to Blue’s fur and his eyes to the screen that flashed neon colors. Lance tossed his head back and rolled his neck, groaning loudly when he realized he definitely had to study for his test.

His phone buzzed and Lance placed his feet on the coffee table. He set his textbook beside him, behind Blue, and pulled his phone out from his back pocket. A text from Hunk.

Hunk: Dude, Pidge and I just got off work, saw Keith

Lance: he isnt home yet, is he with you

Hunk: Yeah, his bike broke down and his phone died

Hunk: We’ll drop him off soon

Lance: thanks bud means a lot

Blue groaned as she shifted and Lance rubbed her head again, briefly, before tossing his phone and textbook onto the coffee table. Lance walked into his bedroom that he shared with Keith and yanked his shirt off to replace it with his favorite sweatshirt. Lance heard the front door swing open and a chorus of voices bombarded the apartment.

“Blue! Hey there, baby, I bet you miss Yellow, don’tcha?” Hunk cooed as he rushed into the living room.

“Honey, I’m home,” Pidge chortled.

“Sorry, Lance, I told them they didn’t have to come up here, but no wasn’t an answer.” Keith yawned and appeared in the doorway. Lance laughed when he caught sight of Keith’s helmet hair and tossed his boyfriend his hairbrush.

“You need that, dear, I’ll go take care of our guests.” Lance lightly kissed Keith’s cheek as he passed by him. Hunk was still spoiling Blue with attention while Pidge was sitting beside the dog with a computer in their lap. “You two had no problems getting comfortable, huh?”

Hunk turned around and stood up, “Hey Lance, sorry, haha, couldn’t help myself.” Lance waved his hand and hugged his best friend, patting him harshly on the back. Hunk laughed and patted his friend on the back even harsher, making Lance wobble forward.

“It’s okay, dude,” Lance stepped away and glanced at Pidge, “you’ve only been here for like a minute, pidgey, what are you doing?” 

Pidge didn’t bother looking up, “I’m stuck on this coding issue, I’ve been working on it for the past two and a half hours.” Blue jumped up to chase Red into the bedroom and Hunk cried out, not done with fawning over Blue. Keith wandered in and tossed himself down onto the loveseat with a loud sigh.

Hunk looked from Keith to Lance before yanking Pidge’s computer away, “Let’s get going, we still haven’t had dinner yet.” Pidge whined and fussed as Hunk ushered the younger one towards the front door.

“See you later, you two!”

“Bye, I’ll try to get your bike fixed ASAP, Keith!”

With that, the front door slammed shut and the two guests were officially gone. Lance wobbled over to his boyfriend and plopped himself down onto a couch, draping his legs over Keith’s thighs. Keith absentmindedly rested his hand on Lance’s ankle and glued his eyes to the TV. “How was work?”

“Absolutely miserable, Coran was out sick so Allura was making me do double the work,” Lance grumbled.

Keith chuckled, “Shiro wouldn’t stop talking about his date with Allura, she was probably nervous about that today as well.” Keith leaned towards Lance with the intention of stealing a kiss, but was cut short when a loud bark startled him. He looked towards the origin of the sound to see Blue, wriggling around excitedly.

Blue kept wriggling about, whining and barking quite annoyingly. “I haven't fed the animals yet, would you mind?” Lance gave his boyfriend puppy eyes and tilted his head, Keith gave in faster than usual.

“Fine, fine, I'll feed your beast and my angel.” Keith teased as he pushed himself off the couch and into the guest bedroom that was practically Blue and Red's room. Lance glared at his textbook and decided he'd study in the morning; he put his textbook away under the table and snatched his phone up.

Three notifications: one was a reminder to feed the animals, one was from Instagram, and the last one was from a game Lance played in his free time. With a yawn, Lance stretched himself across the small couch, making himself comfortable. Keith walked out of the guest room and made a beeline for his lanky boyfriend.

Without hesitation, Keith straddled Lance and pouted when Lance continued to fiddle around on his phone. Keith snatched Lance's phone from him and tossed it onto the table, making the other gasp. “You're so adorable, getting jealous over a phone,” Lance chuckled, “Get down here.”

Lance tightened his grip on Keith's hip and moved his other hand up to pull Keith's face towards his. He pressed his forehead against Keith's and the other hummed contently. “Have I ever mentioned that your eyes are beautiful?”

“Almost every day, love,” Keith grinned and chuckled, enjoying the nickname.

Lance entangled his fingers in Keith's mullet and shifted around so their noses bumped against each other's with every breath.

Keith took a deep breath and released it before dipping down, placing his chapped lips against Lance's soft ones. Lance tightened his grip in Keith's mullet, pulling the other even closer. Keith hummed into the kiss, parting his lips for Lance's tongue to enter. Gladly, he did and explored every centimeter of Keith's mouth that he could get to.

Keith's hands began to roam, but before they could get any further than kissing, Blue barked. Lance nearly threw Keith off him before hugging his boyfriend, laughing like a madman. Keith joined in and Blue just cocked her head, looking at her owners in confusion.

The two pressed their foreheads together again. Soft, love stricken smiles on their dopey features. “I love you, Mullethead.”

“I love you even more, diva.” Lance stuck his tongue out and Keith snickered.

Lance smirked and placed a gentle, chaste kiss upon Keith’s lips.


End file.
